


Время луны

by Serenada_san



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Drama & Romance, Explicit Language, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Some Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28956669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenada_san/pseuds/Serenada_san
Summary: Возможно, Мерлин обречен терять Артура, но значит ли это, что он обречен на одиночество?
Relationships: Gwaine/Merlin (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Время луны

***

«Гэвин Харт решит любую проблему, а там, где проблемы нет, он ее сначала найдет или, если совсем уж никак, создаст сам». Сей оптимистичный постулат сформулировал его друг Джастин, и со словами Джастин, лет десять варившийся в журналистике, обращаться умел.  
Гэвин пытался протестовать, но раз за разом доказывал справедливость формулы. Против первой ее части он ничего не имел (да и кто бы имел?), но вот вторая, а тем более третья…  
По крайней мере, он старался работать над собой.  
— Чего такой невеселый?  
…но прогресс не всегда был заметен.

В хламину пьяный парень, сидящий на соседнем высоком стуле у барной стойки, имел полное право притвориться, что вопроса не услышал или, если уж на то пошло, не воспринял, но он медленно повернулся к Гэвину и, тщательно регулируя громкость голоса и внятность речи, ответил:  
— Потому что мне невесело.  
Законно, понятно — и категорически неудовлетворительно. Ибо Гэвину как раз было весело и хорошо, пятничная ночь гремела в самом разгаре, умеренная доза выпитого очень правильно и приятно туманила мозги, в нужной мере скрашивая сероватую, не везде опрятную, кое-где выпирающую острыми углами и в целом довольно скучную действительность. Сейчас всё в ней было славно и душевно.  
Кроме лохматого чувака, который сутулился над едва ли первым или вторым стаканом крепкого пойла сбоку от Гэвина в стоящем на ушах ночном клубе. Битый пиксель в радужном диско-шаре.  
За точность метафор Гэвин не ручался, особенно сейчас. Он же не Джастин.  
— Ищешь хорошее настроение на дне? — попробовал он.  
Если чувак агрессивный, то примерно в этом месте посоветует засунуть свои вопросы куда поглубже или, при худшем раскладе, даст любопытному в морду. Хотя вряд ли. По опыту Гэвина грустные люди редко распускали руки без хорошего разогрева. А сидевший рядом парень казался безумно, неописуемо грустным.  
Гэвин еще и поэтому не сумел сдержаться.  
— Там ничего нет. И искать — нечего, — обращаясь к выпивке, сказал парень, когда ответа уже, казалось, можно не ждать.  
— Что, так плохо? — спросил Гэвин без нажима и показал бармену сначала на стакан собеседника, потом на себя.  
— Так.  
Лаконичность помогала ему поддерживать видимость осмысленности, но непроизвольное покачивание головой, мутный, плывущий взгляд и заторможенность движений не оставляли простора для воображения. Чувак надирался давно и заканчивать не планировал. Лихорадочное веселье уставшей за учебную и рабочую неделю толпы плыло мимо него, не задевая. Ничего особенного, в каждом баре и клубе можно встретить таких персонажей, чем дальше за полночь, тем выше шансы. И все равно было в этом печальном отрешении что-то трагично-неправильное, тревожащее Гэвина, будто чужой дисконнект с миром и ему самому напоминал обо всём, что отравляло его жизнь.  
— Работа? — подкинул вариант Гэвин. Сначала чуть не выбрал версию с учебой, но присмотрелся к собеседнику и понял, что субтильное телосложение и прическа сбавляют ему лет пять, не меньше.  
Тот покачал головой, допил содержимое стакана и не глядя сделал бармену жест повторить.  
— Девушка, — без вопросительной интонации сказал Гэвин. Дальше, наверное, и гадать не придется (будто его кто-то просит), второй по популярности ответ. Или первый. Гэвин не начал с него из вежливости.  
Собеседник подпер голову рукой, зарывшись пальцами в черную массу слегка вьющихся волос, и с усилием сфокусировал взгляд на Гэвине.  
— Парень.  
— Поссорились?  
— Он… оставил меня.  
Бармен поставил перед ними наполненные стаканы, вместе с оплатой забрал пустые. Гэвин взял свой машинально, мельком подумал, что Джастин и остальные, должно быть, ждут его. Они договорились встретиться у входа. Сколько уже времени прошло?  
— Вы… поругались? Он тебя бросил?  
Безымянный парень впервые за разговор слегка улыбнулся, сделал глоток, и Гэвин с запозданием, как тормозящее зеркальное отражение, повторил за ним.  
— Он умер.  
Пойло — виски, точно — чуть не пошло не в то горло. Гэвин задержал дыхание, несколько раз сглотнул, спасаясь от штампованного кашля, как из плохого кино, и почувствовал себя конченой сволочью.  
Вот оно. Момент, чтобы сказать «прости, мне очень жаль» — и съебать со своими расспросами в другое место, где нет людей с разбитыми сердцами и где можно быть веселым пятничным Гэвином, которого не колышут заботы Гэвинов из остальных дней недели.  
— Соболезную. — «Стандартная отмазка номер один, молодец». Сделав еще один обжигающий глоток, вместо того чтобы слезть со стула, он спросил: — Давно?  
«Ну какая тебе, нахуй, разница, давно или нет? Оставь человека в покое».  
— Год, — ответил парень в той же размеренной, излишне усердной манере, никак не изменившись в лице. — Давно? По меркам эпох… меньше секунды. И впереди их… так много.  
Он снова улыбнулся, едва-едва, своим затаенным мыслям, но даже от такой слабой улыбки его лицо ожило, парадоксальным образом стало более юным и при этом повзрослело, как будто в нем было сразу два человека.  
— Что случилось? — не совсем его понимая, задал новый вопрос Гэвин, хотя не собирался. Он не был садистом, и тыкать в больное место незнакомым людям не входило в список его хобби. Но в этом парне, в его глубокой, неизбывной тоске, которую не обезображивало даже сильное опьянение, было что-то, чему Гэвин не пытался найти имя. Он знал только, что чужое горе обычно отвращает. Нормальная защитная реакция разума, «мне и своего дерьма хватает, все беды мира через себя не пропустишь», но сейчас ее не было. Не праздное любопытство держало его на месте. Не простая понятная жалость. Что-то другое.  
— Случилась… судьба, — на грани слышимости ответил парень.  
— Веришь в судьбу?  
— Приходится. — Еще одна улыбка, почти веселая, как будто в ответ на заезженную, но оттого родную шутку, над которой смеешься не потому, что смешно. — А ты? Веришь?  
— Не знаю. Стараюсь о таком сильно не задумываться. Какой смысл? Если она и есть, от меня тут, видимо, не очень-то много зависит.  
— Да. Не очень. Я когда-то пытался… не верить. Бороться, — он фыркнул, сразу обозначая результаты помянутой борьбы. — И угадай что?  
— Становилось хуже?  
Парень отсалютовал бокалом, хлебнул. Поморщился.  
— Это всё довольно сложная хрень. Даже я до сих пор не разобрался. То есть… звучит не очень, я типа сам-модвольный мудак с манией величия, хотя… — он задумался, но договаривать, почему считать его мудаком все-таки не стоит, передумал. Махнул рукой. — Не хочу больше думать. Не могу. Весь этот рой в голове… слишком много для меня одного.  
Небывало длинная тирада, кажется, отняла у него последние силы. Он качнулся, чуть неловко не свалился со стула и в борьбе за равновесие практически распластался по барной стойке.  
— Если для одного много, может, с кем-то поделиться? — спросил с сочувствием Гэвин, хорошо представляя себе гул осточертевших мыслей, который сводит с ума. — Кажется, тебе нужен друг. Желательно прямо сейчас. Есть кому позвонить?  
— Нужен, — согласился тот, будто не расслышав вопроса.  
— Самое время его позвать, нет? — еще раз попробовал Гэвин.  
Парень героически принял относительно вертикальное положение, качнул лохматой головой.  
— Не могу. Нет номера.  
— С собой?  
— Вообще.  
— Хм… — Премия «Лучший друг в мире» тому чуваку не светила. — Может, тогда кто-нибудь другой?  
— Нет. Он… единственный.  
Гэвин не мог сходу представить, что делать в ситуации, когда у тебя есть только один друг, но и его номером телефона ты не обзавелся. Звучало бесконечно одиноко.  
Джастин наверняка добавил бы «и жалко».  
Но жалким этот пьяный парень с печальными глазами не казался, даже когда повторно чуть не поцеловался со стойкой.  
— То есть другие есть, — словно чудом отследив ход его мыслей, слегка встряхнулся собеседник. — Я не в вак…кууме живу. Но они — не… Они ни при чем.  
— При чем, если могут забрать тебя и поговорить.  
Улыбка у него получилась такая душераздирающе грустная и мягкая, что Гэвину стало стыдно, хотя стыдиться ему было нечего.  
— Они не могут понять. Пожалеть — да, но… понять мог бы только один. И мы так давно не виделись, что мне уже к-кажется, я его придумал.  
Нда. Хуже, чем плохо. Гэвин отхлебнул из полузабытого стакана, вдруг потрепал парня по плечу — и сам себе удивился. При своей бесспорной экстравертности личное пространство Гэвин соблюдал железно и от окружающих ждал того же. Хотя здесь им и так приходилось сидеть очень близко, чтобы слышать друг друга за грохотом музыки.  
— Он точно появится, когда ты будешь меньше всего ждать. Такие уж они, настоящие друзья. Подумаешь, что на тебя болт забили, и погрузишься в пучины тоски — а он как раз стучит в дверь ногой, потому что руки заняты ящиком пива. И все налаживается.  
Собеседник одарил его пьяно-ироничным взглядом и улыбнулся. А потом… улыбаться почему-то перестал, глядя задумчиво и как будто слегка сквозь Гэвина.  
— Может. Может… так и будет, — пробормотал он, махом прикончил виски и резво соскочил со стула.  
На реакцию Гэвин никогда не жаловался, но тут он превзошел себя, умудрившись встать одновременно с ним и поймать своего внезапного визави на середине пути к полу. Стиснул его плечо и запястье, вздернул обратно, в мир прямоходящих.  
— Господи-боже, Мерлин, осторожнее! — крикнул Гэвин сквозь нервный смешок, на всякий случай не торопясь его отпускать. Для обычной жары, которая стояла в набитом клубе, рука у парня была удивительно прохладной, но от прикосновения Гэвина окатило изнутри волной тепла, словно он опрокинул пару шотов, а в голове при этом стало очень ясно.  
Пусто, но ясно.  
Парень не пытался больше падать, не вырывался из бесцеремонной хватки. Стоял тихо и смирно, как на воскресной службе, и глядел… соответственно. Гэвин понятия не имел, какие глаза бывают у правильных христиан в моменты просветления или типа того, но мелькнула шалая мысль, что примерно вот такие. Потрясенные, все еще немного, по привычке, недоверчивые — и сияющие.  
Гэвин, сам отчего-то слегка пришибленный, не успел осознать, что вообще случилось. Музыка с танцпола звучала как из-под воды, он только чувствовал вибрацию глухих басов и как сердце подыгрывает в такт.  
Бледный растрепанный парень напротив него слабо улыбнулся, а через миг из глаз у него, как по щелчку, потекли слезы, окончательно вгоняя Гэвина в ступор.  
— Ты…  
Гэвин больше угадал, чем расслышал. Едва различимое движение губ, голос в голове. Он в растерянности опустил руки — и в то же мгновение его крепко обняли, оглушая жаром прижавшегося тела, волной отчаяния и облегчения, которая хлынула из парня вместе с неконтролируемыми рыданиями. Личное пространство, как же.  
— Л-ладно. Хорошо, — то ли сказал, то ли подумал Гэвин, ладонями касаясь остро выступающей лопатки и шеи, задевая пальцами мягкие волосы.  
У него и в мыслях не было пытаться оттолкнуть его. Да и какие уж там, нахуй, мысли. Пьяный незнакомый чел поливал ему рубашку слезами, а он только и мог, что обнимать его в ответ, незаметно для себя покачиваясь.  
— Ну вот. Так-то лучше. Эмоции… надо выпускать, — бормотал он, как клинический идиот, бестолково оглядываясь по сторонам, словно ища помощи, но заранее зная, что помочь тут ничем нельзя.  
Он вдруг заметил в арке, что отделяла более спокойную зону бара от танцпола, Джастина с глазами оленя, застывшего в свете фар.  
— Понятно, почему мы тебя битый час ждем, — сказал тот, приблизившись и продолжая с любопытством разглядывать обнимательную композицию.  
Появление третьего собеседника, ясное дело, не произвело на нового почти-знакомого Гэвина никакого впечатления, хотя он перестал лихорадочно вздрагивать и немного притих.  
— Слушай… — Не представляя, что собирается говорить, Гэвин снова машинально погладил худую спину. — Слушай, прости. Вы звонили, наверное, но у меня тут… форс-мажор.  
— Я вроде как вижу, — иронично вздернул рыжую бровь Джастин. — Твой друг перебрал?  
Можно было просто объяснить все как есть, хватило бы пары предложений. Гэвин и в одно уложился бы.  
— Да, есть такое. Неважно себя чувствует, так что… — Парень судорожно вздохнул у него над ухом, и Гэвин поверить не мог, что следующими его словами станут: — Я помогу ему добраться до дома, а то мало ли. Езжайте без меня, ладно? Я потом к вам присоединюсь.  
— Уверен? — бровь сдвинулась еще на полдюйма вверх. — Может, вместе его подкинем? Где он живет?  
— Мы не влезем в одну машину. Да ничего, порядок. Поезжайте. Передавай привет Билли.  
— Сам и передашь, раз «потом присоединишься».  
Нотку желчи в его тоне за шумом музыки мог расслышать лишь человек, очень хорошо знавший Джастина.  
Гэвин смог.  
— Да, да. Само собой. Ладно, ребята тебя там ждут…  
— Кого провожать-то едешь? Меня ж спросят.  
— Вали, Джастин, — с ласковым оскалом сказал Гэвин и помахал ему рукой.  
— До завтра, — с доброй улыбкой показал ему средний палец Джастин, прежде чем раствориться в толпе.  
Короткий разговор встряхнул Гэвина, мозг со щелчком почти встал в правильные пазы, и самое время было по возможности трезво подумать о следующих действиях. Причина этих действий как раз глубоко вздохнула на его плече и осторожно отстранилась, забирая с собой одуряющее тепло, которое никак не пересекалось с жарой, наполнявшей помещение клуба снизу доверху.  
— Я в порядке. Извини. Не… не надо. Езжай с друзьями, — невнятно сказал он, моргая красными опухшими глазами и давая понять, что его не совсем выключило из реальности на время эмоционального взрыва.  
— Поздно, Джастин им там уже рассказывает черт знает что. Да и как я тебя тут брошу теперь? — он улыбнулся, надеясь выманить ответную улыбку, и преуспел. Протянул ему руку: — Я Гэвин, кстати. А ты?..  
— Мерлин. — После секундного колебания он ответил на рукопожатие. — Но ты уже знаешь.  
— Вряд ли я забыл бы такое имя, — рассмеялся Гэвин, не имея в виду ничего обидного. Он крепко сжимал пальцы Мерлина, чтобы переждать еще одну волну тепла, омывшую его с головы до ног. Будь он поэтом (или хотя бы Джастином), сказал бы, что его сердце окунули на миг в чашу, до краев наполненную нежностью, и оно впитало излишки, чтобы ни капли не выплеснулось.  
Ладно, может, в этом не было смысла даже с поэтической точки зрения. Может, ему просто башню рвало на фоне выпитого бухла, гипнотизирующих басов и бури на Солнце.  
— Ну что, домой? Ты можешь, конечно, остаться и допить ту бутылку, но я, честно говоря, не очень хочу нести тебя на руках.  
— Домой, — кивнул Мерлин серьезно. — Спасибо… Гэвин.  
— Да пока не за что, — отмахнулся тот и, поддерживая его, стал прокладывать дорогу к выходу.

Улица встретила их неприятным сюрпризом.  
— Ого, да тут льет как из ведра. Чертовы синоптики, как всегда облажались.  
На самом деле Гэвин не помнил точно, открывал ли сегодня в телефоне приложение с погодой. Может, синоптики пророчески предупреждали насчет вечернего ливня и советовали прихватить зонт, выходя из дома. Гэвин непременно так и сделал бы (табличка «сарказм»).  
— Прости, — невпопад отозвался Мерлин, как будто лично был повинен в ненастье. — Подожди, сейчас закончится.  
— Сомневаюсь. Ладно, вымокнем немного. Или много. Идем.  
— Подожди, — с неожиданной твердостью повторил Мерлин, не позволяя вытащить себя из-под козырька, который защищал от дождя площадку перед входом в клуб.  
Он вдруг зажмурился, запрокинул голову и сделал несколько глубоких вдохов-выдохов.  
— Что такое? Тошнит? — забеспокоился Гэвин, взглядом подыскивая урну, подходящую для сбрасывания балласта. Ну, хоть волосы ему держать не придется, и на том спасибо.  
Мерлин не ответил, и не похоже было, что он собирается блевать. Он замер, перестав даже пьяно пошатываться в крепкой хватке Гэвина, губы беззвучно шевельнулись. Неоновая вывеска клуба отбрасывала яркие блики на его лицо, в какой-то момент показалось даже, что оно озарилось золотой вспышкой изнутри, будто сияние просочилось из-под опущенных век.  
Мерлин продолжал что-то нашептывать, и Гэвин собрался было спросить, уж не молится ли он о трезвости, но осекся, поняв, что стена воды, только что отделявшая их нормальный сухой мир от мира мокрого, за считаные секунды истончилась до робкого дождика. Вскоре и он прекратился, а потом из-за туч, почти невидимых на ночном небе, выскользнул надкушенный ломтик луны.  
— Ого… — присвистнув, протянул впечатленный Гэвин, разглядывая небо. — Походу, к странице Википедии о метеочувствительности должна прилагаться твоя фотка.  
— Завтра внесу правки, — неловко улыбнулся Мерлин — и снова опасно покачнулся.  
Гэвин доволок его до парковки, погрузил в ближайшее свободное такси и назвал выведанный по дороге адрес. Самому ему ехать было не так уж обязательно, но Гэвин здраво рассудил, что Мерлину в поездке может стать хуже. Вдруг выпитый галлон алкоголя реально попросится наружу? Да и дом его был по пути к дому Гэвина.  
«Взялся причинять добро — так уж доведи до конца», — сказал он себе и, почти успокоенный, плюхнулся рядом с растекшимся по сидению Мерлином.

Водитель, как плохая пародия на типичного неодобряющего таксиста, кидал на них пасмурные взгляды через зеркало заднего вида, словно ожидая, что они начнут трахаться прямо в машине. Хотя единственным, что могло навести на подобные мысли, было то, как Мерлин мертвой хваткой вцепился в руку Гэвина, стоило им оказаться в салоне. И сексуального в этом отчаянии было не то чтобы много. Пока они ехали, Гэвин без единой мысли в голове провожал взглядом мелькающие за окном здания, то окутанные темнотой, то залитые светом, и машинально перебирал пальцами костяшки чужой прохладной руки, будто так и надо.  
По ночным пустынным дорогам они добрались быстро. Когда машина остановилась возле приличного на вид многоэтажного дома в тихом районе, струна, что безмолвно натягивалась в Гэвине, зазвенела одной протяжной нотой.  
Пора было прощаться с внезапным знакомцем и валить домой. Настрой на гулянку был сбит, ни к какому Билли ехать уже не хотелось, так хоть выспаться раз за неделю, что ли.  
— Спасибо, — тихо сказал Мерлин, поворачивая к нему лицо впервые за поездку и выпуская его руку из своей. — Спасибо, что проводил, Гв… Гэвин. Мне намного лучше.  
Он неловко полез в карман за деньгами, снова пряча вспыхнувший взгляд.  
— Да не за что. — Сказать «ну, давай», или «держись, приятель», или «найди все-таки номер того своего лучшего-единственного», или еще что-нибудь — и назвать водителю свой адрес.  
— Дальше поедем или как? — мрачно спросил таксист, следивший за Гэвином в зеркало. Судя по тону, продолжать поездку с тем же пассажиром он не рассчитывал. Мнение о парочке из клуба у него сложилось сразу и навсегда.  
Желание обломать его было столь же сильным, сколь идиотским, но тут произошла засада.  
Гэвин не мог назвать свой домашний адрес. То есть не то чтобы он его забыл или типа того. Это «не мог» едва ли получилось бы объяснить амнезией, или заплетающимся языком, или нежеланием светить свое место обитания перед Мерлином. Нет, ничего такого. Гэвин просто словно бы башкой впилился в кирпичную стену, которая отделяла его от возможности сказать чертов адрес — и свалить на все четыре стороны. Ладно, на одну конкретную сторону. Южную. Плевать.  
«Пиздец ты идиота кусок», — внятно объявил себе Гэвин мысленно, а вслух отточенно-беспечным тоном произнес:  
— Прости, чувак, но на вид ты такой же бухой. Давай уж я, как истинный рыцарь, доведу тебя до квартиры.  
Мерлин, отчего-то вздрогнувший всем телом, вперил в него почти отчаянный взгляд, а таксист задал логичный вопрос, отравленный жирным намеком:  
— Вас подождать?  
— Не надо, — ответил Гэвин раньше, чем задумался. Да и плевать, вызовет другую машину. Платить этому козлу лишнее не хотелось.

Ночной воздух приятно остудил голову, когда они выбрались из машины. Странное дело, асфальт здесь не блестел лужами в оранжевом свете фонарей, будто эту часть города дождь не затронул, хотя клуб находился, по сути, не так уж далеко.  
— Я бы и один дошел. На ногах же стою? — разлепил губы Мерлин и, противореча себе, пошатнулся, всплеснул руками в поисках опоры.  
И нашел её.  
— Надо было сказать об этом до того, как мы отпустили машину, — резонно заметил Гэвин, подхватив его под локоть. Задница такси как раз скрылась за углом дома.  
— Надо было, — очень серьезно отозвался Мерлин.  
Бок о бок они вошли в дом, в кабину лифта, который будто их и дожидался на первом этаже. Маленькое мутное зеркало перехватило взгляд, который Мерлин бросил на Гэвина, пока искал в кармане ключи от квартиры. Было бы забавно, окажись вдруг, что ключи он потерял в клубе. Или если бы лифт сломался на полпути. Или случись еще какая-нибудь непредвиденная хрень, которая снова помешала бы их путям наконец разойтись.  
«Будто бы раньше что-то прям мешало, ага», — подумал Гэвин, выходя из лифта на восьмом этаже.  
Замок двери в конце коридора не с первой попытки, но поддался. Мерлин без остановки ввалился внутрь, словно не допуская мысли, что Гэвин не последует за ним.  
Щелкнул выключатель, теплый свет залил прихожую и выдернул из сумрака просторную гостиную, соединенную с кухней.  
— Будь как дома, — сказал Мерлин, нетвердой походкой продвигаясь в темное нутро квартиры. — Я… сейчас.  
Он ткнул большим пальцем туда, где, вероятно, находилась ванная.  
— Ага, — отозвался Гэвин.  
Он прошел в комнату. Пошарив по стенам с обеих сторон, нащупал двойной выключатель, нажал сразу на обе клавиши, чуть не ослеп от вспыхнувшего освещения и одну вырубил. Остались гореть только лампочки, выстроившиеся в линию над зоной кухни. В самый раз.  
Гэвин с любопытством покрутил головой, выхватывая детали обстановки, чтобы не слишком задумываться, что он тут забыл.  
Квартира была прекрасно обставлена, хотя чувствовать себя как дома Гэвину здесь было бы непросто. Слишком чисто, как в гостиничном номере, из которого час назад вышла уборщица. Может, к нему и ходит домработница, кто знает. А может, Мерлин — повернутый на чистоте маньяк, который сейчас в ванной готовит свой набор инструментов для разделки очередного доброго самаритянина.  
На кухне Гэвин стянул с подставки со стаканами один и налил ледяной воды из-под крана. Выпив сразу половину, он обратил внимание на дверцу холодильника, к которой магнитиком в виде дракона была прикреплена единственная фотография. Симпатичный блондин за шею обнимал Мерлина, оба улыбались от уха до уха и выглядели неприлично счастливыми.  
Гэвин снова наполнил стакан доверху и ушел к дивану, перед которым висел внушительных размеров телевизор. Пульт лежал на низком столике. Гэвин с сомнением посмотрел на него, но забивать мракобесием телеэфира тягучую тишину полуобитаемого дома не решился. Он сел, прислушиваясь к далекому шуму льющейся воды. Подумал, что Джастин и Майк сейчас, наверное, спорят с Билли, говно новый эпизод «Звездных войн» или не очень. Подумал, что ему лучше уйти и что уходить не хочется. Чужая жизнь, непоправимо надломленная год назад, его совсем не касалась, он подсмотрел за ней лишь случайно и мог с чистой совестью идти своей дорогой. Разум ему подсказывал так и сделать.  
Всё остальное в Гэвине кричало, что его дорога сегодня ночью сделала резкий поворот, который всегда был где-то там, впереди. Гэвин о нем просто не знал.

Щелкнула ручка двери, из коридора, ведущего к ванной, показался Мерлин. Джинсы он сменил на мягкие домашние штаны, синюю худи — на такого же оттенка футболку. Движения у него стали гораздо увереннее, взгляд прояснился, и в целом он теперь был похож на слегка поддатого, а не упившегося в хлам. Магия.  
— Я боялся, что ты ушел, — с обезоруживающей прямотой сказал он мягко, усаживаясь рядом с Гэвином.  
— Чего мне уходить? У тебя такая… вкусная вода, — Гэвин кивнул на столик, где стоял нетронутый стакан.  
— Ты собирался поехать к друзьям. Я испортил тебе вечер.  
— Ничего ты не портил. Билли, честно говоря, тот еще козлина, особенно когда напьется. Я ничего не потерял. Скорее даже… что-то нашел.  
Мерлин сел к нему полубоком, подогнув под себя одну ногу и облокотившись о спинку дивана. Лицо у него опять, как в клубе, стало очень серьезным и печальным.  
— Да. Я тоже. Только к добру ли?  
— Если ты не серийный убийца, — а я, если что, рассмотрел такую возможность, пока пил водичку, — то я готов поставить на «к добру», — улыбнулся Гэвин. Ему не нравилось видеть Мерлина таким. — Я, к слову, тоже не маньяк. И вот — у нас уже много общего.  
Мерлин фыркнул, качнул головой.  
— Да ты как золотистый ретривер, какой из тебя маньяк.  
— Это я ретривер?! Что за гнусный поклеп. Я как минимум хаски.  
— Тоже орешь дурным голосом по поводу и без?  
— Ну… иногда, по понедельникам.  
Рассмеявшись, Мерлин усталым жестом потер глаза и вздохнул.  
— Черт, я точно сегодня… Не знаю, что на меня нашло. Обычно я не таскаюсь по барам в одиночестве и не ужираюсь в стельку.  
— Но сегодня что-то пошло не так?  
— Сегодня всё пошло не так. И я даже не помню, как оказался в том клубе.  
— Просто нам суждено было встретиться, и судьба проложила тебе персональный маршрут в своем Роковом навигаторе.  
Гэвин не оценил бы шутку на десять из десяти, но не ожидал, что Мерлин так переменится в лице.  
— И в твоем, — выдавил он просевшим голосом, вдруг потянулся за стаканом и сделал несколько глотков, словно чтобы чем-то себя отвлечь от назойливой, набившей оскомину мысли.  
— Может быть, — осторожно согласился Гэвин, наблюдая за ним с нарастающей тревогой.  
Это не была тревога из серии «кажется, он способен разбить стакан и воткнуть тебе кусок стекла в глотку». Тревожило Гэвина ускользающее ощущение, будто Мерлин знает что-то, чего не хочет говорить, но что Гэвину нужно знать. _Положено_ знать. Нечто такое, что наполнило бы огромным, сложным, красивым и болезненным смыслом их сегодняшнюю встречу.  
Ничего рационального в этом не было, но Гэвин смотрел на осунувшегося Мерлина, которого совсем не знал, и ему было плевать на рациональность.  
— Ты правда думаешь, что дело в судьбе, — медленно проговорил он.  
— Как ты сказал, раздумья тут ничем не помогут, — уклончиво отозвался Мерлин. — Да или нет — дороги сошлись в одной точке. Это может ничего не значить.  
Он опустил взгляд на свои пальцы, которыми перебирал ткань штанов, и он лгал.  
Гэвин подавил порыв накрыть эти прохладные тревожные пальцы своими, только придвинулся чуть ближе.  
— Тогда расскажи что-нибудь, что что-то значит… Ого, сколько «что» в одном предложении.  
— Например?  
— Учитывая, как много я о тебе уже знаю… ну давай по классике. «Чем занимаешься?» в топе вопросов для начала знакомства.  
— Я… скажем, фрилансер.  
— О-о-о, сразу прибавилось ясности. И на каком поприще фрилансишь?  
— Тружусь ради всего хорошего против всего плохого, — с усмешкой сказал Мерлин.  
— Жесть, — резюмировал Гэвин. — Еще немного — и я подумаю, что у тебя есть какой-то большой страшный секрет.  
— Ладно, ладно… Я подрабатываю где придется. Знаю несколько языков, включая древние, шарю в истории, поэтому подключаюсь к проектам, которым нужны услуги переводчика, консультанта и все такое. Иногда работаю из дома, иногда — на месте. Где бы оно ни было.  
— Звучит… круто, вообще-то. Древние языки, говоришь? Значит, можешь по-латински призвать какого-нибудь демона?  
— Одного раза было достаточно, спасибо.  
— Жаль. Я уж думал, устроим пижамную вечеринку со свечами и пентаграммой.  
— Могу организовать свечи. И пижаму, если решишь остаться на ночь.  
Он сказал это так просто, что Гэвин при всем желании (которого, конечно, не было) не услышал в его словах никакого подтекста.  
— Предлагаешь переночевать у тебя?  
— У меня много свободного места, а ночные тарифы такси грабительские, — пожал плечами Мерлин.  
— Резонно. Ты удивительно трезво рассуждаешь для парня, который недавно на ногах еле стоял. И вообще кажешься чуть ли не трезвее меня. Поделись секретом, а? Мне такой фокус пригодился бы.  
— Никаких фокусов. Просто быстрый обмен веществ и немного волшебства, — лукаво сощурился Мерлин.  
— Волшебство в таблетках? Или в жидкой форме?  
— В газообразной, — сказал Мерлин и поднялся, чтобы подойти к стоящему у стены комоду. Вытащил футболку и штаны, по виду почти не отличающиеся от того, во что переоделся он сам. — Держи. Ванная там. Полотенца наверху в шкафу, щетка вроде тоже была.  
— А что, наши пьяные посиделки сворачиваются? Время-то… — он глянул на часы впервые с тех пор, как уселся на стул у барной стойки, — еще даже двух нет. И я до сих пор почти ничего о тебе не знаю. Ты обо мне, кстати, знаешь еще меньше.  
— Я знаю, что ты хороший парень, Гэвин, — мягко возразил Мерлин. — И что я скоро отключусь. Придется отложить остальное до завтра.  
— Скучный ты, Мерлин, — проворчал Гэвин, но покорно потащился в ванную, тоже вдруг чувствуя, как наливается тяжестью тело, словно после огромной перегрузки, и становится лениво не только двигаться, но и думать.  
С минуту он сомневался, не ограничиться ли умыванием, но малоприятная смесь клубных запахов быстро отправила его в душевую кабинку. Он наскоро ополоснулся, отыскал обещанную зубную щетку, умылся, время от времени вопросительно поглядывая на себя в зеркале и не находя ответов ни на один из всплывающих в голове вопросов. Одежда пришлась ему впору, и Гэвин задумался, Мерлину ли она принадлежала. Свои шмотки он бросил на стиральную машину и вернулся в комнату, шлепая по теплому ламинату босыми ногами.  
За время его отсутствия Мерлин мог реально зажечь свечи (маловероятно, но вдруг?), или застелить для него диван, или на том же диване уснуть, но он просто сидел в прежней позе и тут же повернул к Гэвину лицо. Картинка показалась до того привычной, что должно было стать не по себе. Но не стало.  
— Я думал, мы отправляемся на боковую. Ты мне даже подушки не выделишь?  
— У тебя завтра спина отвалится, если будешь спать здесь. Поверь, я пробовал.  
— И что, мне на коврике у двери лечь? Я, может, и хаски, но не до такой степени. — Гэвин повернулся. — Да и коврика у тебя нет. Никаких удобств.  
— Не тупи, Гэвин. У меня здоровенная кровать. Как-нибудь вдвоем уместимся. — Он встал, одернул на себе мятую футболку и, оценив выражение лица гостя, поднял ладонь, как для присяги: — Торжественно клянусь не распускать руки.  
— Не боишься, что я буду их распускать?  
— Нет, — сказал он спокойно и даже слегка обидно. Как будто Гэвин и отдаленно не тянул на того, кто может домогаться до едва знакомого человека, который напился, тоскуя по умершему парню.  
Хорошо… возможно, стоило принять его ответ за комплимент.  
Мерлин, не говоря больше ни слова, выключил свет, направился к двери в смежную комнату, и Гэвин почти вслепую пошел за ним покорно, решив больше вообще ничему не удивляться. Сегодняшних эмоций из этого спектра ему должно было с лихвой хватить на пару месяцев.  
Ложиться в чужую постель, учитывая всю богатую палитру сопутствующих обстоятельств, было странно, но неловкость, которую Гэвин подспудно ждал, так и не показалась из туманящихся недр его разума.  
— Скажи мне кто утром, как закончится день, я бы отправил его к психиатру, — сказал он, вытягиваясь на прохладной простыне и укрываясь тонким покрывалом.  
Мерлин, в темноте замешкавшийся у шкафа, чтобы вытащить себе плед, улегся рядом. Кровать была широкой, они правда легко уместились, не соприкасаясь, но Гэвин всем телом чувствовал его присутствие рядом.  
И почему-то от этого становилось невероятно спокойно, будто так и надо. Будто именно так — правильно.  
— Ты лежишь в кровати ночью. Ничего экстраординарного.  
— Да-а-а. Вообще никаких отклонений от обычного уклада. Рутина.  
— Вот и я о том же, — сонно согласился Мерлин. — Давай спать.  
Гэвин закрыл глаза и попытался вспомнить, включен ли будильник на завтра. Потом — вспомнить, где остался его телефон. Кажется, в ванной, на стиралке. Погрузневшие мысли потихоньку путались, всплывающие в голове образы, невесть где подхваченные, неизвестно из каких ассоциаций рожденные, плыли, смешивались, как пятна краски на палитре, край алого плаща, блеск стали на солнце, рев гоночного болида, тепло лошадиного бока и треск огня, тени от свечей, дрожащие на стене, чей-то отчаянный крик, вздох, шепот, синие цветы в саду, синие глаза… и вспышка золота.  
— Мерлин, это та еще дичь, но… — через силу пробормотал он заплетающимся языком, — мы с тобой ведь… уже встречались?  
Он и сам до конца не понял, спросил ли вслух и какой у вопроса вообще смысл, а ответа не ждал и подавно.  
Сквозь сон ему померещилось прикосновение губ ко лбу и нежный шепот:  
— Спокойной ночи, Гвейн.

***

По ощущениям было довольно рано, когда он легко, как поплавок, вынырнул из сновидения, которое тут же ускользнуло, оставив после себя только золотистый радостный флер. Гэвин удивился бы, что проснулся без будильника и таким отдохнувшим, будто лег не в два ночи, но вовремя вспомнил, что решил пока завязать с удивлением.  
Мерлин размеренно сопел на соседней подушке, обхватив ее руками. Пробивавшееся сквозь неплотные шторы солнце золотило его щеку и край уха, которое выглядывало из спутанных волос. Прилив щемящей нежности к человеку, с которым он познакомился несколько часов и даже не спал (в смысле — просто спал), окутал Гэвина внезапно и до странного ожидаемо, и там, откуда он пришел, будто таился еще целый океан эмоций.  
Улыбнувшись этому абсурдному предчувствию, как старому знакомому, он осторожно встал, сходил в ванную, там же нашел забытый телефон и выяснил, что сейчас доходила половина девятого. Еще он выяснил, что Джастин, как истинный жаворонок, полтора часа назад написал ему: «Как там твоя спасательная операция?»  
Потом через пять минут: «Живой?»  
И уточнение спустя минуту: «При обеих почках?»

Листая пропущенные звонки и сообщения в разных мессенджерах, Гэвин дошел до кухни, выпил стакан воды, а потом подумал, что неплохо бы и поесть. Он часто пропускал завтрак, но сегодня был голоден как стая волков.  
В холодильнике нашлись яйца, молоко, масло и даже бекон. За один подход вытащив всё, Гэвин захлопнул дверцу, посмотрел на улыбающуюся счастливую пару и полез в шкаф за подходящей миской. В этот момент телефон сердито зажужжал и даже предпринял попытку сдвинуться по гладкой столешнице.  
— Да, — сказал Гэвин, успев ответить на звонок до того, как вибрация сменилась пронзительными трелями рингтона.  
— Я видел, что ты в сети и игноришь меня, — пропуская приветствия, сообщил Джастин.  
— Почки на месте, спасибо за беспокойство.  
— Ты сегодня ранняя пташка. Чем занимаешься?  
— Завтрак готовлю. Пытаюсь. — Гэвин наугад выдвинул ящик в поисках венчика, нашел его и победно вскинул наподобие меча.  
— А чего шепотом?.. — Наступила тревожная, полная умственной работы пауза. — Ты что, до сих пор у него?!  
— Ну… как бы да.  
— И готовишь ему завтрак? Мне вот ты завтрак ни разу не готовил. Мы, допустим, не трахаемся, но все равно, знаешь ли, обидно. — Он перевел дыхание и продолжил наступление: — Вообще, помнится, после прошлого приключения ты окончательно решил, что женщины тебе нравятся больше. Я что-то пропустил?  
Зажав телефон между ухом и плечом, Гэвин разбивал яйца в миску и на середине тирады чуть не сделал случайно «яблоко в кляре».  
— Во-первых, готовлю завтрак я себе, потому что жрать хочу. Просто… делаю две порции, — начал он с более важного пояснения. — А во-вторых, дятел, не было у нас ничего. Вели себя как ангелочки. Я остался, чтобы за такси не переплачивать.  
— Ага, это же на тебя так похоже, — сардонически заметил Джастин.  
— Стараюсь быть взрослым и осознанным.  
— Цепляя пьяных невротичных мальчиков в клубах? У тебя отлично получается.  
— Чья бы корова мычала. Ты так и не перезвонил Трейси?  
— Она работает во вражеском издании и нам не суждено быть вместе. А ты просто стрелки переводишь.  
— «Вражеское издание», ну и ну… Ромео и Джульетте тоже было не суждено, но они же не прогнулись?  
— Да, и все было хорошо, пока они не умерли.  
— Но до этого — было хорошо. И если ты не собираешься травануть или прирезать Трейси, подними жопу и позвони ей.  
— Хорошо, папочка. Но ты мне потом все расскажешь в ярких подробностях. — Он закашлялся — видимо, курил на балконе, судя по редкому шуму проезжающих машин на фоне — и добавил: — Надеюсь, ты время провел лучше, чем мы. У Билли было тухло.  
— Вчера от возлияний у меня открылся третий глаз, вот я и свалил заранее, — со смешком сказал Гэвин, колдуя над плитой с раздобытой для омлета сковородкой.  
— Везунчик, — кисло сказал Джастин. — Ладно, не буду отвлекать, а то еще спалишь чужую квартиру. Приятного аппетита.  
— До скорого, — улыбаясь, попрощался Гэвин.  
Болтовня Джастина встряхнула его, втянула обратно в условные рамки нормы, но настроение от этого никак не изменилось и вопросы типа «какого хрена я тут делаю?» не нагрянули. Он просто возился со сковородой, мычал под нос прилипчивую мелодию из какого-то ситкома и в духе ситкома же чуть не подпрыгнул на месте, услышав за спиной хрипловатое:  
— Жареный бекон — лучший будильник в мире.  
— Спящая красавица изволила продрать очи? — Гэвин обернулся к нему, помахал лопаткой: — Доброе утро. Я думал, ты до полудня будешь отсыпаться.  
— И пропустить завтрак?  
Мерлин подошел к плите, повел носом и, довольно зажмурившись, зевнул.  
— Значит, у нас не будет разговора, где я такой «Тебе положить?», а ты такой «Нет, я утром только кофе могу пить», а я такой неловко «А, ну… тогда ладно» и потом пытаюсь в одно лицо сожрать омлет из пяти яиц? Круто. И кстати, яиц у тебя в холодильнике больше нет.  
Мерлин тепло рассмеялся, весь ужасно уютный в своем мятом домашнем аутфите, с вороньим гнездом на голове и ожившими синими глазами, которые были гораздо выразительнее без мутной пьяной поволоки.  
— Я умоюсь — и сооружу нам кофе. Не сожги бекон, Рамзи.  
Увлекшийся несостоявшимся диалогом, Гэвин и правда чуть не упустил из виду ситуацию на плите, что и кинулся исправлять с помощью лопатки и нецензурной лексики.

Омлет получился, если отбросить ложную скромность, шикарным. Вершина омлетного искусства. Врата беконного рая.  
Гэвин так его и отрекомендовал Мерлину, чтобы тот знал, какие выражения использовать в своих мемуарах. Мерлин бессовестно ржал, соглашался и ел с удовольствием. Аккомпанировала их пиру духа и желудков кофеварка, выцеживающая порцию кофе.  
Всю комнату заливало солнце. Умытая светом, она встряхнулась, оживилась и уже не выглядела такой стерильной, как ночью. У комода валялся раскрытый рюкзак, стеллаж, кроме книг и дисков, вмещал в себя помятую банку от газировки, бесхозный провод, сунутый на нижнюю полку «лишь бы не путался под ногами», кружку и лохматую стопку бумаг. Даже чуть покосившаяся абстрактная картина над диваном радовала глаз.  
Активно работающий челюстями Гэвин отвлекся от созерцания квартиры и успел перехватить быстрый взгляд Мерлина, сдобренный легкой улыбкой.  
— Что?  
— Ничего, — покачал головой тот. — Просто для меня давно не готовили. Спасибо.  
— Да ладно. Я редко встаю к плите и, честно говоря, мало что могу сварганить, кроме яиц. Но сегодня прям вдохновение нахлынуло. Да и с похмелья нормально поесть — милое дело. Хотя… по тебе вот не скажешь, что ты полночи полировал барную стойку. Я бы сейчас подыхал, инфа сто процентов.  
— Мне повезло, — ухмыльнулся Мерлин. Он встал, чтобы убрать тарелку и налить кофе, наконец исторгнутый обессилевшей кофеваркой.  
— Хорошо. Не хочешь делиться со своим героем секретом безнаказанного пьянства, тогда расскажи что-нибудь другое, — заявил Гэвин, после условного хлеба готовый к условным зрелищам.  
— Что рассказать?  
— Да что угодно! Любая твоя история будет для меня свежей и неизбитой по объективным причинам, помнишь? Ну хоть… Ты вот сказал, что переводишь всякую древность. Сейчас работаешь над чем-нибудь?  
Мерлин звякнул пустыми кружками по столешнице и с секундной заминкой взялся за ручку емкости с кофе.  
— Да так, всего понемногу. Занимаюсь, среди прочего, одной… старинной легендой.  
— Сто лет не читал старинных легенд. Выкладывай.  
— Это длинная и не очень веселая история.  
Мерлин всыпал в одну кружку ложку сахара, плеснул молока и поставил ее перед Гэвином. Свой кофе он предпочитал без добавок.  
«Не удивляться», — с нажимом напомнил себе Гэвин, тупо глядя на кружку, и вернулся к насущному.  
— А ты в кратком изложении. Я так половину школьной программы по литературе осваивал. Ха, шучу. Две трети вообще-то.  
Мерлин отчего-то колебался, даже закусил нижнюю губу в задумчивости, и это только подзуживало Гэвина настаивать.  
— Ты что, набиваешь истории цену? А если я скажу «пожалуйста-препожалуйста»?  
— Хорошо. Краткое изложение, — вздохнул Мерлин и уселся напротив. Помолчал, собираясь с мыслями, а потом начал неторопливо, почти торжественно: — На земле мифов, во времена магии судьба великого королевства легла на плечи короля, волшебника и отважного рыцаря.  
— Это три человека? — на всякий случай уточнил Гэвин и получил предупредительный Взгляд. — А что, король — точно рыцарь, просто с короной, и ничего не мешает ему быть еще и волшебником… ладно, понял, три разных чувака.  
— Они сражались с чудовищами, защищали королевство от вторжения вражеских армий и пережили много приключений, пока однажды не встретили на своем пути ведьму…  
— Старуху с бородавкой на носу?  
— Если ты сейчас вспоминаешь «Белоснежку», представь лучше злую королеву перед волшебным зеркалом. Та ведьма была прекраснейшей из женщин, от красоты которой перехватывало дыхание. Но ее сердце за годы довлеющей над ней мрачной тайны, сомнений и ненависти стало черным. Она сотворила много зла, и три героя всеми силами пытались ее остановить… пока наконец не победили ведьму.  
— Вау, вышло и правда… кратко, — сказал Гэвин, невольно понизив голос и понимая, что история не кончилась.  
— Победа далась им не даром. Так уж в этих историях устроено. Получая — отдаешь. За долгий мир и процветание на их земле они заплатили своими судьбами. — Мерлин снова умолк, но продолжил почти сразу, будто пересиливая себя: — Ведьма не могла навредить им напрямую. Король имел с ней кровное родство, их общая магия защитила его и тех, кто ему дорог. Но ведьма была умна. И жестока. Она знала об узах дружбы… и любви, что связывали короля с волшебником, и сыграла на этом.  
— Какая прогрессивная легенда, — совсем тихо заметил Гэвин и не нашел в себе сил на улыбку.  
В отличие от Мерлина, который ответил, на миг прикрыв глаза:  
— Любовь имеет много форм. Много имён, — он снова посмотрел на Гэвина, — и обличий. Это великая созидающая сила, но она тоже может стать оружием.  
— И что та сучка сделала?  
— Прокляла их, насколько хватило ей сил. Ходить по миру век от века в поисках. Находить — и снова лишаться друг друга. «Ты, маг, готов был сегодня отдать свою жизнь за моего брата, но никогда, во веки веков, ты больше не сможешь его спасти». Вот что она сказала.  
У Гэвина волосы на затылке встали дыбом и сердце провалилось в ледяную яму.  
— А что же рыцарь? — спросил он чуть слышно. — Если заплатили все трое… Как он попал под раздачу?  
— Ведьма истратила слишком много магии, но и его, занесшего над нею меч, не обошла вниманием. И ему тоже напророчила. «Отправляйся за ними, мой рыцарь. И будь, как прежде, луной, что становится видна, лишь когда гаснет солнце». После этих слов жизнь покинула её.  
— Сдается мне, наша красотка не знала толком ни любви, ни дружбы, — медленно произнес Гэвин. На вопросительный взгляд Мерлина пояснил: — Она обрекла рыцаря перерождаться, проживая множество жизней, встречать близких людей и быть рядом с тем, кого он, видимо, любил, в самые темные времена? Я бы сказал, на проклятье не тянет. Больше похоже на подарок.  
— На самом деле рыцарь именно так и решил, — сказал Мерлин, расцветая теплой задумчивой улыбкой. — У него было огромное доброе сердце. И ты прав, ведьма этого понять не могла.  
Гэвин приложился к кружке, пока история кадрировала и раскрашивала себя у него в голове, оживая поразительно яркими сценами. Прекрасная ведьма с зелеными глазами и златовласый король, как ночь против дня…  
— Откуда взялась эта легенда? — спросил он.  
— Кто знает, — стряхнув с себя морок, прежним, лишенным напевности голосом ответил Мерлин. — Как тебе кофе? Достоин беконно-райского омлета?  
— Их союз воспоют в веках. А как ты догадался, что я пью именно такой?  
— Решил, что тебе подойдет. Сладко, но не приторно, и чтобы свет разбавлял тьму.  
— Охренеть, метафорический кофе. Так и буду втирать, когда очередной бариста окинет меня презрительным взглядом за мой выбор, — сказал Гэвин. — Только при таком подходе… почему ты пьешь черный?  
Не ожидавший, что шуточная метафора бумерангом прилетит ему в лицо, Мерлин растерянно улыбнулся.  
— Хотя ладно, не говори. И так понятно: просто блюдешь фигуру, — торопливо подсказал Гэвин.  
— После омлета с беконом — да, нелишне, — расслабившись, кивнул Мерлин с серьезным видом.  
Гэвин допил кофе, отнес кружку вместе с отставленной в сторону пустой тарелкой в раковину и по пути машинально прихватил пакет молока, чтобы убрать его в холодильник. А потом снова зацепился взглядом за снимок, пришпиленный к дверце миниатюрным драконом с идущими из ноздрей струйками дыма.  
Повернувшись к столу, Гэвин понял, что Мерлин наблюдал за ним, и смутился.  
— Прости.  
— Все в порядке. Можешь спросить о чем хочешь, — сказал он и с тенью улыбки добавил: — Обещаю, в ближайший бар не побегу.  
Гэвин остался стоять, опершись бедром о разделочный стол.  
— Вы долго были вместе?  
— Очень. С самой юности.  
Гэвин не в первый раз отметил, как осторожно он иногда подбирает слова.  
— И… что случилось? Не говори, если не хочешь. Это не мое дело.  
Мерлин покачал головой, словно не соглашаясь с ним.  
— Он ушел на пробежку. На мосту через озеро автобус… потерял управление, пробил ограду и свалился вниз. Он прыгнул в воду, чтобы помочь людям выбраться. Нырял, когда автобус полностью погрузился в озеро. Один нырок — одна спасенная жизнь. Но в очередной раз… в последний раз… он не смог выплыть наверх.  
Гэвин, онемев, вспомнил, как читал о том бирмингемском происшествии в новостях. Погибший герой, который до приезда спасателей вытащил из воды… восемь человек? десять?  
А он даже имени его не назовет.  
— Я был дома, спал. Узнал через несколько часов, — тем же отстраненным голосом продолжил Мерлин. Он выглядел очень спокойным. Глубокая скорбь, что кричала с его лица ночью в клубе, оказалась сейчас за семью замками, и только пульсирующая на виске жилка выдавала его. — Это больно, да, но еще и… слишком рано. Слишком, понимаешь? Я оказался не готов. Забыл, что не бывает всегда «долго и счастливо». И меня не было там. Не было.  
Гэвин вернулся, сел рядом и сделал то, на что не решился ночью: накрыл пальцами безвольно лежащую на столе руку. Окунулся в туманную синеву его глаз, которые помнил в золотом свечении, хотя помнить не мог. Отдельные крошечные трещинки, за ночь и утро пронизавшие его разум, соединялись в разлом, по которому его жизнь готова была разойтись, как по шву.  
Это должно было пугать, но страшно ему не было.  
— Мерлин. Думаю, разные люди на разные лады говорили тебе, что ты ничем не помог бы, если бы тоже был на том мосту. И возможно… они ошибались. Но что бы ты ни сделал, кого бы ни спас тогда… это был бы не он. Ведь правда?  
— Да, — выдохнул Мерлин эхом.  
— Может быть, ты никогда не сможешь его спасти. Может быть, линии судьбы сломаны непоправимо. Но лучшая часть в том, что «долго и счастливо» еще будет. Цена уплачена, но она справедлива. Если даже я каким-то образом это знаю, то ты знаешь и подавно. Просто иногда, как сейчас, друг должен напомнить тебе. Вот почему ты пришел вчера в тот клуб.  
Мерлин долго смотрел на него, снова одновременно очень юный и очень взрослый, а потом прижал ладонь к щеке Гэвина и сказал:  
— Прости меня.  
— За кашу, которая у меня сейчас в голове? — на пробу улыбнулся Гэвин. — Не стоит. Сегодня, дети, мы проходим букву «н». Н — неизбежность.  
Мерлин фыркнул, встрепал ему волосы и убрал руку.  
— А также надежда, начало, нужный… и надираться, — добавил Гэвин. — В сумме — нормальная буква.  
— Я не хотел влезать в твою жизнь.  
«Снова» — повисло в воздухе.  
— Если начистоту, то еще вопрос, кто куда влез. Меня же вчера в баре никто за язык не тянул? Так что не отбирай мои заслуженные лавры. — Гэвин поскреб небритый подбородок. — Нифига. Я такое множественное дежавю сейчас словил, как будто у нас подобный диалог в разных вариациях проходил раз десять.  
Он выжидающе уставился на Мерлина, но тот откинулся на спинку стула и уточнил:  
— Подозреваю, у тебя уже появились вопросы.  
— У меня их охулиард, и формирование перечня только началось. А я ведь пока даже близко не въезжаю, что происходит, и ты знаешь, о чем я. Это как… вспоминать книгу, которую не читал. Так что сейчас… — Гэвин осекся, сделал глубокий вдох, медленно выдохнул. Хлопнул себя по коленям. — Сейчас я переоденусь, вызову такси, поеду домой, чтобы не ронять своего достоинства, и буду там пару часов пялиться в потолок с пустым взглядом. Может, даже утрясу вот это всё во что-то целое, но не факт. Потом что-нибудь сделаю для вида, типа «да нормально, рутина моя рутина». А потом наступит вечер, я вернусь сюда, и ты от меня уже не отделаешься. Как тебе план?  
На самом деле уезжать не хотелось, но нужно было. И они оба это понимали.  
— План идеальный, — с готовностью кивнул Мерлин. — Но, на заметку: я и сейчас не пытаюсь от тебя отделаться.  
— Супер. Ну, тогда приступаем к реализации.

И он в самом деле пошел в ванную за вещами, время от времени пытаясь выпасть из реальности, но пока балансируя где-то на невидимой грани. Ледяная вода, которой он еще разок щедро умылся, немного помогла.  
Гэвин через приложение заказал такси, умудрившись вспомнить адрес без подсказок, и переоделся. Зеркало бесстрастно сообщило, что рубашка как из жопы, на джинсах обнаружилось жирное пятно неизвестного происхождения, которое он вчера не заметил, а обоняние так же жирно намекнуло, что лучше бы снова раздеться.  
— Я похож на бомжа, — вынес он себе вердикт, едва вернулся в комнату, и обнаружил Мерлина сидящим на подлокотнике дивана.  
— Во-первых, не похож, — прилежно его разглядев, ответил Мерлин. — Во-вторых, тебе надо дойти до такси, а потом до дома. Никто не успеет устроить тебе модный приговор.  
— А если тот ночной таксист не закончил смену? Он может давать мастер-классы по осуждающим взглядам. Озолотился бы. — Гэвин пристально посмотрел на Мерлина и сказал, широким жестом показывая на себя: — Ты же можешь с этим что-то сделать.  
— Едва ли.  
— Это был не вопрос, если заметил.  
Мерлин вздохнул и с видом святой невинности почесал в затылке.  
— Могу дать тебе во что-нибудь переодеться?  
— Мерлин. Хватит по мозгам ездить. А то ведь я, пока доберусь до дома, уболтаю себя, что мне все померещилось.  
Он знал, чего добивается от Мерлина, но не совсем понимал. Или понимал, но не знал? Концы с концами тут точно не сходились, он лишь чувствовал, что имеет полное право настаивать на чем-то — и ничего ему за это не будет. И никогда не было.  
Мерлин шмыгнул носом, пожевал щеку изнутри, а потом плавно поднялся и с непередаваемо хитрым выражением на лице чуть прищурился. Глаза у него на миг стали золотистыми, а одежда на Гэвине — будто из химчистки.  
— О-хе-реть, — потрясенным шепотом выговорил он, когда по коже прошлась щекотная волна, утягивая следом за собой все, что напоминало о вчерашней гулянке. — Мерлин, это… это…  
Он задохнулся совершенно детским, оторванным от всех предстоящих открытий, концентрированным восторгом и, не зная, как подобное можно выразить словами, рванул к Мерлину и сгреб его в охапку, обнимая так, как, наверное, ребенком обнимал бы застуканного с поличным Санта-Клауса. Мерлин тихо рассмеялся, с теплыми золотыми искорками в голосе, а потом затих, позволяя прижиматься к нему, как прошлой ночью позволял Гэвин.  
Первое острое потрясение отпустило, клубком свернулось на дне души, давая место толпе других чувств, которым рано было пока искать имена. Гэвин выхватил только одно — то неуловимое, пронзительное, что подспудно тыкалось ему в бок с первого взгляда на печального соседа в баре, — и наконец облек его в два коротких слова.  
— Я скучал, — выдохнул он Мерлину в волосы.  
Ни разу в жизни Гэвин ни по кому не скучал так сильно, хотя причины еще кружили в воздухе, едва задевая его невесомыми крылышками. Тайный океан чувств колыхался за спиной. Оставалось лишь оглянуться.  
В кармане пиликнуло входящее сообщение.  
— Такси? — вырывая его из потока мыслей, тихо спросил Мерлин.  
Гэвин отстранился, вытащил телефон и глянул на экран, не сразу понимая текст.  
— Да. Шустрый какой.  
— Езжай. Тебя потолок ждет.  
— Ага.  
— И рутина.  
— Ага.  
Они как-то оказались у двери. Гэвин наткнулся взглядом на сложенную у выхода стопку нераспечатанных конвертов со счетами.  
— Кстати, теперь… — схватив лежащую там же ручку, он вывел на верхнем конверте знакомую вереницу цифр, — он у тебя есть. — Внимание вдруг привлекло имя адресата. Гэвин прочитал его и со смешком уточнил: — Колин, значит?  
— В той же мере, в какой ты — Гэвин.  
— Охулиард вопросов плюс один, — вздохнул Гэвин-и-кто-то-еще.  
— До вечера?  
Он улыбался так ясно, с таким узнаваемым живым теплом, нежностью и каплей лукавства, что за гулом прибоя Гэвин чуть не сделал необдуманный шаг — обратно.  
Еще не порыв. Еще пока лишь его предчувствие.  
— До вечера, — ответил он. — Надеюсь, ты любишь пиво.  
В рассыпающемся и собирающем себя заново мире Гэвину пока мало что было известно, почти ничего, но одно он знал наверняка.  
Знал, что однажды, таким же пьянящим солнечным утром или тонущим в тенях вечером, он всё-таки сделает этот шаг.  
И что Мерлин не будет его останавливать.


End file.
